Finding My Way Back To You
by mslaurenmichelle
Summary: Formerly called The Night Shift. Finn and Rachel are working at McKinley Memorial Hospital in Lima, Ohio. They dated each other before they worked together but broke up. Follow their journey back to each other. Inspired by 1x04 and 1x05 of NBC's The Night Shift (contains spoilers for those episodes). One shot.


**The Night Shift**

**Author's Note: So, this is a little one shot I've written due to summertime insomnia and being sick. This is based off of NBC's summer show The Night Shift, which is about doctors working at a hospital during its night shift. It contains spoilers for the fourth and speculation about the fifth episode based on the preview at the end of the episode and how I want it to go. This picks up at the beginning of the fourth episode. I also have no knowledge of PTSD so I wrote the section about it just based off of knowledge I'd seen from TV. The flashback is in italics. The characters are based off of the ones on The Night Shift, but I'll be using the Glee character names. As a general reference, these are the characters I'll be using and who their Glee corresponding character is:**

**TC: Finn Hudson (a former soldier working at the hospital. Rachel's ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend of Kitty)  
Jordan: Rachel Berry (the doctor in charge of the night shift. She dated Finn while he was in the army and when he got back for a little before they broke up)  
Landry: Kitty Wilde (the psychiatrist during the night shift and Finn's new girlfriend)  
Scott: Brody Weston (Rachel's doctor boyfriend who works in Dallas)  
Ragosa: Jesse St. James (the hospital administrator in charge of looking over the night shift as a whole)  
Topher: Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Finn's best friend and a doctor at the hospital)  
Topher's wife: Quinn Fabray (Topher's wife and is pregnant with twins)**

**As a general disclaimer, I do not own Glee, The Night Shift, or any of its characters.**

"I really wish you got to be here for my birthday." Rachel said on the phone to her boyfriend Brody when she was about to start her shift at McKinley Memorial Hospital in Lima, Ohio.

She heard Brody sigh on the other end of the line. "I know, I wish I could too. But I'm here in Cleveland and no matter how many times I ask you to move out here with me, you keep telling me no."

"Because I finally feel like I'm finding my niche here. I get to be in charge of the night shift here at the hospital, and I have my friends here. If I move to Cleveland, I'm going to have to start all over again, and I just started over a year ago when…never mind."

"When you what?" Brody asked.

"Nothing, I have to go. I'll call you when my shift is over."

"Happy birthday, Rachel." Brody said, hanging up the phone.

Rachel frowned to herself and hung up the phone, only to be paged for an incoming trauma. She shoved her pager back into its holder and ran to the ambulance unloading zone to get whatever was coming into the hospital.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as the ENTs started to unload the patient from the ambulance.

"Gunshot wound to the chest. Something about a Civil War reenactment." The ENT said as they started to get him out from the ambulance. "Doctor, there's something you should know. He's got a do not treat bracelet on. You should consult with legal and psych before treating him."

Rachel pursed her lips. "There are ways around that." She wheeled the patient into the hospital with the help from the interns that met her outside but before they got all the way inside, Rachel clipped the bracelet off.

Now she'd be able to treat him for the pain he was sure to be in.

Finn met Rachel inside the operating room. "What do we have?"

"Gunshot wound to the chest. Help me find any loose pieces of bullet that may have travelled to other places in his body." Rachel said, stepping aside so Finn would be able to take her spot at the ultra sound machine while Rachel tried to stop the bleeding from his leg.

Finn moved the wand around and stopped it at one part of his leg. "Here's a piece. It's working on travelling towards the heart. We're going to have to operate."

The door to the operating room opened and Jesse St. James, the hospital administrator who was trying to help make cuts to wherever was necessary stepped into the room. "Berry, we need to have a word."

"It's going to have to be now while I work on saving this guy's life." She didn't even bother looking at Jesse, who almost everyone in the hospital agreed was becoming a massive pain in the ass.

"Berry, please tell me this guy did not come in with a do not treat bracelet on."

Finn froze and lifted the ultra sound wand from where it was. "Rachel…"

Rachel pursed her lips. "He did have a do not treat bracelet on."

Jesse crossed his arms. "Then where is it?"

Rachel shrugged. "I cut it off."

"Are you serious right now? Do you realize you could cause this hospital to go through a lawsuit?" Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "Step away from the patient. You've been suspended."

"You have got to be kidding me." Rachel said, continuing to apply pressure to the spot on the patient's leg.

"Step away from the patient." Jesse repeated. "You are now on administrative duty until we can get psych in here to determine if he's incompetent. For your sake, and for this hospital's sake, you better pray to God that he's declared incompetent." Jesse held the door open for her and followed her out of the operating room.

"Doctor Hudson," one of the interns asked. "What should we do?"

Finn looked at the patient, laying on the hospital table, then looked at his stats on the monitor next to the bed. With a sigh he said, "We have to keep operating. We don't have time for Kitty to get down here."

-X-

"Heard you're not having a very good night." Puck said, passing by the nurse's station to grab one of his patient's charts.

Rachel shrugged and kept her attention on the computer. "This gives me a chance to do some of the paperwork that I've been slightly neglecting." She finished typing something and turned to face Puck. "So, rumor has it that Quinn wants you to cut your balls off so she doesn't end up pregnant with twins again. And wasn't Beth just born a year ago?."

Puck's face dropped. "How did you know about that?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's been going around the hospital. Plus, I just approved your time off and now the request is being Jesse."

"Well, it's true. Quinn wants me to get a vasectomy. She doesn't want to be pregnant with twins again. Right after Beth. Just like you said. So I'd appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself."

"Absolutely." Rachel said, turning back to something at the computer.

"Thanks." Puck read something in the chart and frowned. "Do these test results seem weird to you?" He handed her the chart and she glanced at it and furrowed her brow.

"I'd order an EKG just to make sure nothing else is going on. Get the interns to do it; they need the work more than you. You should take it easy since you're getting your pride and joy chopped off in a few days."

"Thank you for the lovely reminder, Rachel. Which intern should do it?"

"You're trusting an intern to do something as important as cutting off the family jewels?" Rachel said, joking at Puck's expense. "Sorry, I can't help it. Don't ever get suspended or you'll start making jokes like this. As for an intern, you can use one of mine. I'm sure none of them are going to want to learn about paperwork for the night until my suspension is lifted."

"Rachel, are you an idiot?" Kitty Wilde, the head of psychiatry during the night shift at the hospital asked, coming up to where she was sitting. "Why the hell would you have treated someone with a do not treat bracelet on before checking with me to see if he could make his own decisions?"

"It would have taken too long and I didn't think the patient had enough time. So I cut the bracelet and started to treat him."

"You have to realize that what you did could not only ruin your reputation, but the hospital's reputation."

"Well, I don't think Finn is too worried about his reputation because he's still working on saving the guy's life."

Kitty flinched. "Finn…is still working on him."

Rachel nodded, typing something in on the computer. "He was in OR One. You know, if you wanted to check up on your _boyfriend_." Rachel said, spitting out the last word.

Kitty's face hardened. "How do you know about that?"

"Please, we work the night shift. Everyone knows everyone's business. Just like people know I used to date Finn while he was still in the army and that we broke up a little after he got out." Rachel looked away from the computer and glared at Kitty. "You know what I find the most ridiculous about this whole situation, though? I gave you advice about Finn. I told you all about his little quirks. I didn't think you'd use them to start dating him." She glared at Kitty and got up from where she was sitting. "I need a coffee."

Kitty stood there staring off at Rachel leaving, completely unaware of Finn coming out of the operating room.

"You can talk to the guy in a few hours. He's still out from the pain meds." Finn said, coming up to stand her.

Kitty smiled up at her boyfriend. "Great. I hope for you and Rachel's sake I find him incompetent."

"Look, Kitty, about that. Do you think you could…"

"Don't even finish that thought. I am not risking my professional reputation to get your ex-girlfriend out of a mess that could have been completely avoided if she followed procedure."

-X-

"You do not have the right to yell at me like that." Kitty said, finding Rachel sitting at one of the picnic tables the night shift had set up on the roof, which they had designated as their space. "You and Finn have been broken up for a year and a half. You're seeing someone else and he's seeing someone else. What you did with the bracelet was completely inappropriate. Did you even think about what would happen because of the choices you made?"

Rachel groaned and took a sip of her coffee. "I did what I thought was right. You can now go ahead and say he was able to make his own decisions. You'll be able to get rid of me quicker that way and you and Finn can have your picture perfect life together."

"Rachel, that's not what I want. I just want you to see what you've done and to talk to you about Finn."

"You want to talk to me about Finn? I thought we did that a few weeks ago. You know, before the two of you started dating."

"Damn it, Rachel. Just listen to me. Finn asked me to say that the patient is incompetent, which may be the truth, or it may not be the truth. But not only have you risked your reputation, you've risked the reputations of everyone who was in that OR with you. Including Finn's. Is that what you wanted?"

Rachel scratched her forehead. "I'm going to say this one more time. I did what I had to do. I'm sorry no one else in this hospital can understand what I did."

Kitty gave her a cool stare. "Rachel, is it smart for you to be working in the same hospital as your ex-boyfriend? Especially since you and Finn had such an intense relationship. One that still seems to be intense."

"Look, Kitty, I appreciate what you're asking. It's fine. Everything is just fine."

Kitty was quiet as she gave Rachel a once over. "Do you still love him."

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she drank the rest of her coffee. "Finn's not just an ex-boyfriend…"

"Do you still love him?" Kitty asked, getting an edge to her voice.

"Yes." She got up from the picnic table and stormed back into the hospital.

-X-

"There's nothing to worry about." Kitty said, coming up to Rachel at the end of the night shift. "I did end up declaring him incompetent to make his own decisions. And don't worry, it's my honest medical opinion of him. I didn't do this because Finn asked me to."

Rachel looked up from where she was at the nurse's station. "Thank you." Kitty gave her a small smile and started to walk away.

Rachel sat back in the chair and sighed. "This isn't how I was expecting my birthday to go." she whispered to herself.

"Rachel." Jesse said, coming towards her spot at the nurse's station. "It's been brought to my attention that the ENT changed his story. It appears it could have been any type of bracelet, not necessarily a do not treat bracelet." His face hardened. "Watch yourself next time you decide to take matters into your own hands."

"Yes sir." Rachel said once Jesse started walking off. She heard her phone start to go off and smiled to herself, seeing it was Brody calling her. "Hey, babe. I've had the craziest day."

"A crazy birthday? You? I would have never suspected it. Where are you right now?"

Rachel got up from her seat and stretched. "I'm about to head outside to go grab some birthday breakfast at Starbucks and then go back to my apartment and go to sleep. It's been a long night."

"Look, I think you should hang up your phone."

"Hang up? Why would I do that?" She heard the line click dead and she sighed. So much for being able to talk to her boyfriend on her birthday.

Rachel felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she turned around to see Brody standing there. "You should hang up so you'll get to see your boyfriend when he wishes you a happy birthday."

Rachel squealed and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "You came!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I did." Brody pulled out a cupcake. "And I come bearing a cupcake. Only the best for my girl. Chocolate, of course."

Rachel smiled and swiped her finger across the frosting. "Perfect. I was beginning to think that no one was going to remember it was my birthday."

"Well, I did, and that's what matters."

-X-

Finn stepped out of the locker rooms with a wrapped present in his hands for Rachel. Even they'd broken up awhile ago, it didn't mean that he couldn't give her a gift for her birthday. It wasn't much, just a small jewelry box, but it was almost the exact same one that she said her grandmother had when she was a little girl, and Finn thought it would be important for her to have.

"I was beginning to think that no one was going to remember it was my birthday." Finn heard Rachel say to someone. He rounded the corner and saw she was standing in the lobby and Brody was here. He felt his heart sink as he looked down at the present in his hand. Sighing, Finn turned to his side and put the present in his bag. He figured he'd just give it to Kitty for her birthday and no one would ever have to know it was supposed to be for Rachel.

-X- -X-

"Have you seen the clouds outside?" Rachel asked the next day, arriving for her shift. "There's a storm about to come through."

"Oh good." one of the nurses said, putting a patient's chart back. "We need the rain. My grass is completely brown."

"Yeah, but heavy rain means more accidents, which means more work we have to do." Jesse said, coming out from his office. "Storms mean we need to be doing our best work, but we need to be quick and efficient. Get our patients what they need and get them out so we can help the most amount of people." Jesse saw Finn come through the front doors of the hospital. "Finn, just the guy I needed to talk to. Can we have a chat in my office?"

Finn looked over at Rachel, who just shrugged her shoulders. He frowned and followed Jesse into his office.

"What's on your mind this time, Jesse. Have I done something in the operating room that has displeased you? Or is it just my general presence that has gotten on your nerves this time?"

"I just thought I should let you know that the new head of trauma has been chosen."

This got Finn's attention. "Well, who is it? I'm assuming since you have some weird personal vendetta against me that it's not me. So who's my new boss going to be?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Jesse St. James?" Finn heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw Brody Weston. The same Brody Weston who was dating Rachel.

"Ah, right on time. I like that in a man." Jesse said, going over to shake Brody's hand. "Finn, this is Brody Weston, our new head of trauma. Brody, this is Finn Hudson, a former army man and one of your new trauma surgeons."

"Nice to meet you, Finn." Brody said, nodding in Finn's direction. "Look, Jesse, thank you so much for the job. I love that I'm going to be working with Rachel."

"She said you were good at what you did. I never thought we'd be able to get a trauma surgeon to leave the Cleveland Clinic to come to little old Lima, Ohio."

"Well, Rachel wasn't going to leave Lima, so I thought I'd come to Lima instead." He looked back and forth between Finn and Jesse. "Well, I guess I should go make the rounds before this storm starts bringing in accidents. Finn, I look forward to working with you. Rachel says you're one of the best."

Finn slightly nodded his head and turned back to Jesse. "So, explain to me how you're trying to cut costs here at the hospital, but felt it was okay to bring in someone from the Cleveland Clinic. He must be taking a huge paycut in order to come out here and work for us."

"Finn, you need to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. Things are going to change around here."

Finn nodded and let out a low chuckle. "Is that right?" he asked before walking out the office door.

Jesse followed him out and stopped at the nurse's station where Brody was talking to Rachel and some of the nurses. "May I have everyone's attention please?" He waited until everyone turned towards him. He grabbed Brody's left hand and Rachel's right hand and held them up in the air. "I'd like to introduce you to the new power couple in the hospital: Brody Weston, our new head of trauma, and Rachel Berry, our night shift leader." Everyone started clapping for them and Brody smiled, and Rachel blushed a little, not wanting to be the center of attention. "With the storm coming, we're going to have a lot on our plates. So let's move quickly and efficiently as we get new patients. If anyone has any questions, they should talk to me, Rachel, or Brody. Let's do good everyone!" Jesse said, sending the hospital employees off to tend to the patients.

"Finn, I was wondering if we could talk alone for a minute." Kitty said.

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Kitty, now isn't exactly the best time for this. I have patients I have to discharge in order to make room for the potential of even more patients."

"Get an intern to do it. This cannot wait." She took his hand and dragged him to one of the locker rooms. But before he could leave, he sent one look of longing in Rachel's direction, and she sent him a small sigh in return.

"Have you gone crazy? I have patients that I have to take care of, and I thought we agreed that the patients come first when we're at the hospital."

"We need to have a conversation about your relationship with Rachel."

"My relationship…with Rachel?" Finn asked, running his hand through hair again. "We dated, I went to war, we tried to date when I came back from the war, it didn't work out, we broke up, and now here we are and I'm dating you. What more do you want from me?"

Kitty stared at him with a stony expression. "What are your feelings for Rachel?"

"She's a good co-worker and a great friend. I owe Rach a debt of gratitude for getting me this job at the hospital, and for keeping my job. I swear, Jesse has it out for me."

"What are your feelings for Rachel?" Kitty asked him again, her voice getting more menacing.

Finn took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know."

Kitty rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Rachel but I don't want to be in the middle of it anymore." She pulled the door open and slammed it shut, running into Rachel on the way out.

"Hey, Kitty, is everything okay?" Rachel asked her as the first round of lightning went off outside the hospital.

Kitty glared at her. "Why don't you just go to hell?"

Rachel's eyes widened as Kitty took off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Brody asked, coming up behind her.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I thought everything was okay after what happened last night. I guess I was wrong though."

"What happened last night?" Brody asked.

"Nothing. It should stay between me and Kitty."

Brody nodded. "Have you see Hudson anywhere? I was hoping I'd get to know him a little bit more before we get slammed, but I can't find him anywhere.

Rachel shook her head. "I haven't seen him. If I do, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks babe." Brody said, kissing her on the cheek before going down the hallway.

Rachel sighed and opened the door to the locker room. She knew she was in for a long night, and needed a slight jolt from homemade coffee instead of the hospital coffee.

"Oh, Finn, there you are." Rachel said, rounding the corner to get to her locker. "Brody's looking for you. He wanted to get to know you a little better before the accidents come pouring into the hospital." Rachel started spinning the dial on her locker. "I think you'll really like working with him. Your style is incredibly similar to his." Rachel turned around to talk to Finn more. Instead of seeing him sitting upright on one of the benches, he had his hands resting on his knees and his head in his hands. "Finn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, going to kneel in front of him. "Finn, what is going on?" Rachel asked as the lights started to flicker, then went out completely.

-X-

"We need to discharge all unnecessary patients." Jesse was saying from his spot at the nurse's station. "We need all the open beds we can get here in the emergency room and the hospital rooms. Interns, load up on coffee now, because we'll need you to stay into the morning. Nurses, we need you to alternate when you take your breaks so we can have maximum hands on the floor. And doctors," Jesse said, looking out at everyone gathered around him, "Quickly and efficiently. That's going to be our motto for the night." He finished his speech, then noticed the lights starting to flicker before they completely went out. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "I have to go check on the backup generators. In the mean time, flashlights for patients coming into the hospital and turn on the emergency lights in the operating rooms." Jesse started walking towards the stairs to go to the basement.

-X-

"Finn, I need you to talk to me." Rachel said in the locker room, trying to stop Finn from rocking back and forth. She couldn't help but feel the tears come to her eyes as she remembered back to the times when he came home from the war and had flashes of the fighting.

It absolutely broke her heart to see Finn like this.

Rachel started combing her fingers through his hair with one hand while she rubbed his back with the other, trying to do anything she could think of to get him to calm down.

"It's fine until the lightning and thunder." Finn muttered, leaning into Rachel. She looked up at him with watery eyes and saw he was close to crying. "I'm fine until it storms like this." He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "Everything bad that happened over there happened during a storm."

"Like Sam dying?"

"Sam dying, the explosion, the big fight." Finn took another deep breath. "Sometimes, it's too much to handle."

Rachel got up from her knees, sat next to Finn, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here, Finn. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere this time." Rachel said, thinking back to the fight that Finn was talking about.

_Finn had been home from Afghanistan for a few weeks, and was having a hard time adjusting back to civilian life. Rachel, being around veterans at the hospital who had PTSD, knew that this was bound to happen, and she tried to make life as easy as possible for Finn._

_But there was one night where everything changed._

_It was storming and Rachel was stuck in traffic because people were too afraid to drive in the rain, and she knew Finn was about to experience one of his episodes because of the storms. Something happened to him and his friends when he was over in Afghanistan, and it happened the night of a storm. Rachel wasn't completely sure of the details; all she knew is that Finn was the only survivor. And Finn was experiencing a ton of guilt over that._

_When she finally got home (almost an hour later than normal), she found that all the lights were out and Finn wasn't anywhere to be seen. Rachel sighed, knowing that meant only one thing: he was out drinking again._

_This had become custom since he got back home to Lima. Rachel would leave for the work in the morning and come back in the evening to find Finn either already passed out from drinking, or nearly passed out from all his drinking._

_Then there were the nights she would come home to an empty apartment and Finn would be off drinking at the local bars and in a few hours, she'd get a phone call from the Allen County sheriff's department saying she needed to come bail Finn out of jail._

_Tonight was one of those nights. So Rachel did what she always did: she made herself some dinner (whole wheat pasta with vegan meatballs) and waited for the call to come in that Finn was sleeping it off in a jail cell and she needed to get him._

_What she wasn't expecting was for Finn to come bursting through the apartment door at one in the morning, completely wasted and yelling. And after the two of them yelled it out for an hour which resulted in Rachel locking herself in the bathroom as she cried, she knew something was going to have to change. So the next morning, when Finn woke up, completely hungover, she said she couldn't do it anymore, and that she was moving out._

"I'm so sorry for what I did, Finn." Rachel said, wrapping her arms tighter around Finn, remembering that this used to help him when they were still together.

"I'm sorry too, Rachel." Finn said, gripping her arm tighter. "I don't understand why I keep getting the shittiest hand dealt to me." He leaned his head against her shoulder and she started rubbing his arm.

"I don't know why, Finn. But I do know that I'm here for you, and I always will be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't leave me, Rach."

She kissed the top of his head and smoothed his hair. "I'm not going anywhere." she repeated to him.

-X-

"Jesse, I was wondering if you'd seen Hudson anywhere." Brody said, jogging to catch up to him as Jesse tried to find the hospital blue prints.

"Hudson is a bit of a loose cannon. I'd say to check the rooftop, since that's the prime hangout spot for people on the night shift, but I don't think he'd go out there in the pouring rain." Jesse groaned in frustration as he slid another file cabinet drawer shut. "How's the floor looking so far?"

"Well, it's a bit chaotic with the lights being out, but I think it's going as decently as it could be. There haven't been any reports of an accident or any calls being forwarded to us that say we're getting some traumas, so it's a little boring right now."

"Just give it time and I'm sure things will pick up. I'll let you know if I see Finn wandering the halls."

"Great, thanks." Brody said, sending Finn a page saying to meet him at the nurse's station in the emergency room.

-X-

"Puck!" Quinn said, waddling into the hospital as all women who were nine months pregnant with twins do. "I need help. Their coming."

"Who's coming? Quinn, if it's your parents, I need you to entertain them; it's going to be a long night here."

"No, not my parents, the twins, you idiot. I'm about to give birth to the twins. I need – ah!" She doubled over as she experienced a contraction.

"How far apart are they?" Puck asked, going into full on husband mode.

"Five minutes. I need a doctor."

Puck grabbed his pager from where it was sitting on the desk and paged one of the OBs in the hospital. "Alright, Q, I got someone paged." He guided her over to one of the plastic chairs and sat her down. "We're going to have twins."

-X-

"Rachel," Finn said after awhile of silence. "I need…I need you to distract me."

"Okay. What kind of distraction do you want?

"Just…just talk about something. I really don't care what it is."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath. "So, Brody wanted me to quit working here and move to Cleveland to work at the Clinic with him. And…the reason I told him I didn't want to is because I've finally started making my mark here. It's because…it's because I don't think I can fully commit to Brody. And…I think it's because I'm still in love with you. And I know it's crazy because you're with Kitty and Brody is a fairly decent guy, but…just working with you these last few months. I just realized how much I miss you."

"I miss you too, Rach."

-X-

"There's the generator." Jesse said in the basement of the hospital. He stepped over a puddle of water that was forming on the ground. "Perfect," he muttered to himself. "We have a leak. This is going to cost so much." He went over to the generator and flipped the switch, successfully restoring power to the hospital.

-X-

"Thanks for staying with me." Finn said as the storm raged on outside the hospital. He was back to sitting straight up and Rachel sat on the bench next to him in a loose fetal position.

"You needed someone with you. And I really feel like I let you down we were dating. If I could go back in time, I'd make myself stay and help you through your problems. I'd have taken time off of the hospital and taken you to therapy. I would have done anything to get you back to normal." Rachel blinked as the lights to the hospital came back on. "Are you okay to go do surgery?"

Finn nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Thanks for stay with me." he repeated.

Rachel gave him a small smile. "It's no problem, Finn. I know you would have done the exact same for me if I needed it."

"I'm sorry I messed things up. You know, when I came back and all."

"Oh, Finn." Rachel cupped his cheek with her hand. She gave him a smile and turned to leave bu the held her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Choose me, Rachel. You know you want to." he said when they broke apart. "God, I love you so much, Rachel."

Finn watched Rachel's eyes fill up with tears. "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so, so sorry." Finn dropped her hand and she took the opportunity to leave the locker room.

She made it to the bathroom before she broke down in tears.

-X-

"Come on, Quinn, you can do it. Just one more push and then you'll be done." Puck said, wincing at how tightly Quinn was squeezing his hand. She let out her loudest scream yet and another little cry pierced the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor handed the baby off to one of the nurses. "So, that means there's another Puckerman girl and a brand new Puckerman boy in the world." The doctor looked at Quinn. "Have the two of you decided on any names?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, you'll have some time."

-X-

"Rachel, where have you been? I've been paging you for a good fifteen minutes." Jesse said when Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I had something I had to take care of."

"Well, hopefully, it's done. The ER is starting to fill up and we need all hands on deck. Have you see Finn anywhere?"

"Go a little easier on Finn. Things aren't going so well for him right now." Rachel said, taking off for the ER.

-X-

"I just got your page. I was in the middle of a surgery, that's why I couldn't get here right away. It would have been easier if I had Hudson with me, but he's hiding out or something. So, what's going on?" Brody asked Rachel in between one of his surgeries.

"I can't do this anymore." Rachel said, not able to look him in the eyes. "I can't do this relationship anymore. Not when my heart is belonging to someone else."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're done. You can stay here in Lima, or you can go back to Cleveland. I don't really care. But I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry, Brody." Rachel gave him a small pat on the back when she left him in the hallway and started running towards the locker room, hoping Finn was still in there.

She busted through the door and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Finn sorting through something at his locker. "Finn," She waited for him to turn towards her before she broke out into a smile. "I love you too. I love you so much."

He slammed his locker door shut and walked to face her. "You really mean it?"

She smiled even wider and nodded. "I really mean it."

He pushed her back against the lockers and kissed her.

"For good this time?" he whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"For good."

Finn slid his hands under Rachel's scrubs top and lifted it over her head. He tossed it to the side and kissed down her stomach.

Rachel let out a soft moan. She and Brody did have sex, but it had been months since it actually happened.

"God, Finn. I need you. Now." Rachel said, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head from the pure ecstasy of it all. Finn, not one to leave a girl waiting, lowered Rachel to the bench and quickly stripped himself of his clothing as Rachel shimmied out of the scrubs pants and her panties. Finn lined himself up with Rachel's entrance and rammed himself in. He lowered his mouth to Rachel's and slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. He felt her walls clench around his cock as she fell over the edge. Finn's mouth made a small "o" and he spilled into her.

For awhile after they'd both orgasmed, they just laid on the bench the best they could since it wasn't very wide.

"We should get dressed." Rachel said, pushing on Finn's shoulders to get him to stand up. "And we should try and find an on call room until one of us gets paged."

Finn raised his eyebrows and kissed Rachel. "I like the way you think."

-X-

Nine months later, Finn and Rachel were still working the night shift, still in love (just married six months ago, to be exact), only today was a different day. Today they were currently snuggled together in one of the hospital beds looking at their little bundle of joy, their own daughter, Avery Marie Hudson.

"She's perfect, Finn." Rachel whispered, unable to take her eyes off Avery.

"She's going to be just like her mother." Finn said, kissing Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel turned around to face Finn. "But she's going to have her father's bravery. That much I'm sure of."

**-The End-**


End file.
